Fearless
by khfan12
Summary: Dani Harlow has been a friend to the Glee members since they could remember, and fellow member. After her car accident, her mom decides to do something that willl alter her involment in Glee, and her relationship with Sam. SamxOC
1. Never Been Kissed

**A/N: Really quick, I want to add, that Dani, my OC has known all members of glee since day one, and she's like their sister and that's why they act the way they act when it comes to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Dani walked towards the choir room and looked inside. She saw all of the guys singing a song, wearing matching suits. A smile grew on her face and she giggled, before deciding to go in. The music ended and the boys were giving coach Beiste a group hug. Dani tapped Mr. Shue on the shoulder and he turned to her. "Mr. Shue?" She asked. "Yes Dani?" He asked. "I want to join Glee Club."<p>

As the guys walked out to get changed, Sam noticed Dani talking to Mr. Shue. He looked at her, and for some reason, he couldn't stop looking at her, until Puck nudged him forward. "Dude keep moving!" He said. Sam walked with the rest of the guys to the locker room. "What was up with that?" Puck asked. "H-huh? Nothing." Sam said, putting his normal shirt back on. "Dude, you don't have to lie. We all saw you eyeing Dani." Puck said. "Yeah, Quinn noticed too." Artie added. "She didn't look too happy." Finn said. Sam sighed. "I was just wondering why she was there, okay guys? No big deal." Sam said, closing his gym locker. "Right, and it was no big deal when Rachel dressed up like Brittany Spears." Kurt said. Sam groaned as he walked out of the locker room. "_What is up with them? Why are they acting all…protective?"_

Dani sat in the choir room with Mr. Shue after everyone had left. "So Dani, what makes you want to join Glee? Besides the fact that you're friends with most of the club." Mr. Shue said. "I really want to get over my stage fright. I want to also see…if maybe I could improve on my singing a little bit." Dani said. "Do you think you could demonstrate your singing for me?" Mr. Shue asked. Dani blushed and looked down. "You don't have to, but I think that it would make it easier for you to get over your stage fright." Mr. Shue said. Dani looked at him. "N-No…I want to. I want to get over this." Dani said. Mr. Shue nodded. "Okay then. Show me what you've got."

Dani stood up and put a CD in the small stereo on the piano and the music started playing.

"We all fall  
>Sometimes<br>We all let ourselves down  
>Sometimes there's nothing left but to live with what's been done<br>And know you're not the only one  
>Who falls<br>We all fail  
>Sometimes<br>We all let someone down  
>Sometimes there's thing left but to promise to ourselves<br>That next time we won't be the one  
>To fail<br>I want to tell you you can go on  
>That beginnings come from ends<br>I still believe in you  
>And so does God<br>He's the one who still believes in those who fail  
>He's the one who still believes in us who fall... "<p>

Dani looked at Mr. Shue. "W-What do…you think?" She asked, starting to blush again. "I think that you have a really good start so far Dani. You have more of a country, jazzy type of voice. You can join Glee, it's no problem." Mr. Shue said, smiling. Dani smiled. "Thank you Mr. Shue!" She chirped. Dani skipped out of the Choir room and towards her locker. Artie was at his, which is close to Dani's. "Hey Art." She said, giving him a smile before opening her locker.

"Hey Dani. So how did it go with Mr. Shue? You in?" Artie asked. "Yep! I'm an official member of the Glee club." Dani said, taking her messenger bag out of her locker. "Sweet!" Artie said, closing his locker. "So how's it going with Brittany? Any hope of getting her to be your girl?" Dani said, closing her locker. Artie sighed as he wheeled down the hallway beside Dani. "I don't think so. Right now though, I think that she might ask me out soon." Artie said, smiling. "Well good for you! I'm totally rooting for you Art! I gotta go meet Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. We're having a sleepover at Rachel's." Dani said, smiling. "Okay, see you next week." Artie said, waving at Dani as she walked away.

Dani turned and walked out towards the parking lot. She walked towards Rachel's car and saw Quinn and Sam kissing. She let out a grunt of disgust. "Seriously guys, do you hafta kiss in the parking lot? Can't you two get a room?" Dani asked with a joking smile on her face. Sam chuckled and slung his arm around Quinn. Quinn glared at Dani. "What's it to _you_?" She snapped. Dani held up her hands. "Whoa there girlie. Just a joke. See you guys next week." Dani said, waving at them as she walked away.

"Did you really have to yell at Dani that way?" Sam asked Quinn as they got in his truck. "Yeah, she was sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong." Quinn said, buckling herself up. "Quinn, it was a joke." Sam said. "Oh really? If it was then why didn't I laugh?" Quinn asked. "Because sometimes you act like you have no sense of humor. Just trying to be honest." Sam said, ignoring the glare Quinn sent him.

Dani sat in the backseat of Rachel's car beside Kurt. "So what's up? You a member now or what?" Mercedes asked. Dani smiled. "Yep. I will be starting on Monday." Dani said, smiling. "Awesome chicka! I can't wait to have to sit close to us." Mercedes said. Kurt smiled at Dani. "And I see that you've been using the shampoo I suggested." He said. "Now Kurt, why would I doubt your knowledge of hair products? Of course I've been using it." Dani said, smiling. "Dani, did you watch the movies I lent you?" Rachel asked. "Of course. I brought them along." Dani said, smiling. Kurt grinned. "Good. Now, I have to show you some fashion tips that I found that are just to _die_ for. They are AH-mazing."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. I hope that you guys liked it! ^^ it's been sitting on my computer for a while now, so I'll upload them until the chapters end**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Substitute

**And here's chapter 2... the chapters are going to mostly go along with the show, but then there is going to be allot of differences as well. :P**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own glee.**

* * *

><p>02: The Substitute<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Dani joined the club and is an official member of the club. The guys (and Quinn) caught Sam staring at her and the guys were getting protective of her, while Quinn just got angry. Artie is still hoping to get together with Brittany, and when Dani made a joke to Sam and Quinn, Quinn got mad and yelled at her, while Sam just told Quinn that she needs to get a sense of humor. Ouch. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

Dani and Mercedes walked towards Glee, talking about their favorite bands. They sat in their chairs as Mr. Shue walked in the room and wrote "SECTIONALS! GEAR UP!" On the board. He turned to the members and froze, staring at them all. "Looking good Puckerman, someone's been eating their wheaties." Santana said. Puck kissed his arms. "These guns are fully loaded." He said, giving a smile. "Mr. Shue, I for one think we should use our set list for Sectionals to start exploring the possibilities." Rachel said, grinning. "Mr. Shuester, you look a little green." Mercedes said. "Um…I think I'm gonna see the nurse. But first I feel like I need to get you guys a sitter." Mr. Shue said, just before fainting.

"Okay, that was weird." Dani said as Finn and Puck carried Mr. Shue out of the room. Rachel went to the board and wrote "ME." on it. She turned back to the members. "Class. In Mr. Shuster's absence I would like to go around and ask everyone what solos they would like to hear me perform at Sectionals." Rachel said, smiling. "Alright let me at her!" Santana yelled, jumping up. Sam and Dani held her back as Rachel screamed.

-_The next day after Glee…_-

"I like Miss. Holiday. She's really cool." Dani said. "Yeah, she's cool." Artie agreed. "Hey, I gotta get my astronomy book from my locker. I'll see you in class." Dani said, waving at Artie as they went opposite ways. Dani started to put in her locker combination. "Hey Dani!"

She turned, only to be greeted by a double grape slushie facial. Azimio and Karofski hi-fived each other as they walked away, laughing. Dani's mouth dropped as she wiped her eyes. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Other than the grape slushie on me, just peachy." Dani said. "Let me help you get cleaned off." Sam said. "Hold on. I came prepared." Dani said, taking some clothes out of her locker before following Sam into the locker room.

"You're lucky. When I got slushied, they used the red kind. It stained my favorite shirt." Sam said, tossing a wet towel over the stall. "It's not that bad. When I first got slushied, they used blueberry and it stained my entire outfit." Dani said, wiping her face off. "Heck, some of my skin was stained blue." She continued. "I felt like I was part of Avatar."

Sam smiled to himself. "I love that movie." He said, handing a dry towel under the stall. "Really? Do you know what Oel ngati kameie means?" Dani asked, shedding her slushie-soaked clothes and putting on new ones. "I see you." Sam said. "Ahh, greetings fellow geek." Dani said, putting on a pair of loose gym shorts. "Favorite comic book Company?" She asked. "Marvel" Sam said as Dani opened the stall. "Ahh, I prefer Dark Horse." She said, handing both towels to Sam. "Favorite superhero?" Sam asked. "Spiderman. You?" She asked. "Superman." Sam shot back.

"Favorite comic-turned-movie?" Dani asked. "Iron Man." Sam said. "One or two?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow. "One." Sam replied, grinning. "Ahh…I prefer the first one as well. You are a worthy adversary Samuel." Dani said with a grin on her face. She walked out of the locker room, her clothes in her arms, leaving a grinning Sam behind.

As Dani placed her soaked clothes in her locker, Holly walked to her. "Hey there farm girl." Holly greeted. "Hi Miss Holiday. Hey I was wondering if I could ask for your help." Dani asked, closing her locker. "Shoot." Holly said, smiling. "I have stage fright…as well as asthma. Do you think you could help me perform a song for Glee club?" Dani asked. Holly smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Dani walked onto the stage in the auditorium and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.<p>

"I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong,

That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, Please?"

Holly joined Dani onstage and started singing with her.

(Dani, _Holly_, Both)

"Sing us a song, and we'll, sing it back to you

We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?

Oh…

I am nothing now, and it's been so long,

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

_This time, I will be listening_

Sing us a song, and we'll, sing it back to you (_Sing it back to you_)

We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?

Oh

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

Ohhhhh…..

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

(_My Heart, it beats for you_)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (_It beats, beats for only you_)

My heart is yours (_My heart is yours_)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_)

My heart, My heart is yours (_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_)

(_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_) My heart is yours

(_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_) My heart is yours

(_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_)

Oh…

(_Please don't go now, please don't fade away_) My Heart is…"

Dani and Holly smiled at each other as the Glee members clapped and applauded for them. "Thank you Miss Holiday." Dani said, hugging her. Holly smiled. "No sweat farm girl."

* * *

><p>Dani walked to her locker. "Hey Dani! Wait up." Finn said. Dani smiled. "Hey frankenteen. What's up?" She said with a smile on her face. "I wanted to say, good job on your song." Finn said, smiling then walking down the hall. "Hey Art." Dani said, opening her locker as Artie wheeled up to her. "Hey Ali! Great job. I'm glad you were able to perform. Dani blushed. "Thanks. My stage fright is getting better…slowly, but better." She said, smiling at Artie. Artie chuckled. "Yep. I'm glad. Hey, some of the others are going to talk to Coach Sylvester about getting Mr. Shue back. Wanna come?" Artie asked. "Of course!" Dani said, closing her locker and following Artie down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Dani sat in the office along with the other Glee members. "Mr. Shue's the only teacher here who asks you how you're doing and actually wants to hear an answer." Finn said. "Mr. Shue's the only teacher who really ever touched me. Besides Mr. Ryerson." Puck added. "He taught me how to tie my shoelaces" Sam said. Dani gave him a smirk and Sam stuck his tongue out at her. "I used to think that I was the best thing that happened to this school, but I was wrong. Mr. Shuester is." Rachel said, smiling. "Mr. Shue taught me the second half of the alphabet. I stopped after M and N. I thought they were too similar and got frustrated." Brittany said. "Mr. Shue has been helping me get over my stage fright." Dani added. Sue pressed her fingers against her temples. "Okay okay, just get out of here. I'll think it over." Sue snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>The club clapped and cheered as Mr. Shue smiled in front of the class."Alright alright, thank you very much, please please, sit down guys." Mr. Shue said, waving his arms at the members. Dani sat by Mercedes and Kurt and they smiled. "Thank you, for that and, for all of your kind words. The feelings are mutual." Mr. Shue said, smiling at everyone. "Now, we gotta get cracking though. We lost a few days there, but it's going to be about focus and work for the next couple of days." Mr. Shue said, grabbing some papers off of the piano. "Guess Miss Holiday really is gone." Puck said, looking down.<p>

"I know you guys liked her and she was allot of fun, but she and I both agreed that this is for the best." Mr. Shue said. "Don't get us wrong Mr. Shue, we always want you as our teacher, she was just, kind of a nice break." Tina said. "She did listen to our stuff." Quinn added. "And she did actually have some good ideas for a sub." Artie said. "Yeah I get it." Mr. Shue said, chuckling nervously. "And maybe we could incorporate those, after sectionals. Now, when I'm sick, there's only one thing that makes me feel better." Mr. Shue said, handing out some papers. "Janet juice." Artie said. Dani giggled. "No. Singing in the Rain. I must have watched it like, ten times over the past few days. It's actually what inspired me to try this out as a contender for our first song at sectionals." Mr. Shue said, smiling.

Sam looked at him. "When is this song from?" He asked. "Well, the movie opened in 1952, but-b-b-but it's really timeless…" Mr. Shue said as some of the others rolled their eyes or groaned. The bell rang and Dani walked out of the choir room with Mercedes and Kurt. "Oh gosh, I really hope he changes his mind about that song." Mercedes said. "Yeah, that song was sooo fifties." Kurt agreed. Dani shrugged. "I dunno. It's okay." Dani said. "We're supposed to meet in the auditorium after school today." Kurt said. "Let's hope by then he makes it better."

* * *

><p><strong>Woop! ^^ there it is!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Special Education

**Hey guys! :D I just finished this at like, 7:30 pm, and I waited until I was done to eat dinner, so now I'm off to work on my senior paper! :D T.T yes, im like, a total slacker at times, but here's the update! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I only own Dani and her family.**

* * *

><p>03: Special Education<p>

**A/N: I decided to skip Furt because I couldn't really think of anything for that episode, so I'm just going to mention it in the recap.**

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Dani is in the glee club and Holly helped her sing a song. Dani also got slushied, and Sam helped her clean up. Turns out they have allot in common, like Avatar and Comic books. Quinn's starting to suspect that something is going in between the two of them and she's getting jealous. Artie and Brittany are together now. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad got married, and Kurt transferred to Dalton.

And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"You are such a hypocrite." Santana said to Finn. "Oh like you even know what that means." Rachel said. "It means that your boyfriend's full of crap hobbit." Santana shot back. "You know what? Ever since the wedding, you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!" Rachel said, standing up and facing Santana. "Come on Rachel, she's not worth it." Finn said. "Oh really? Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right Yentl, your sweetheart; he's been lying to you. Cause he and I totally got it on last year." Santana said. "Okay enough already! No more of any of this! This is our plan for Sectionals, and that is that. Brittany, Mike, let's get choreographing." Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that Santana brought that up." Dani said to Sam as they walked out of the choir room. "I know, now we might lose Rachel because her and Finn are going to be fighting." Sam said. Dani looked at Sam. "Did you finish the Astronomy homework?" She asked. "Oh yeah, that stuff's easy!" Sam chirped. Dani smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later, gotta use the girls' room." Dani said, smiling. Sam waved and Dani walked into the bathroom.

Dani was washing her hands when Quinn walked in the bathroom. "Dani." She said. "Oh hey Quinn! What's up?" Dani asked, getting some paper towels to dry her hands off. "Okay farm-geek. What are your intentions with my boyfriend?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms. "Um…nothing, why do you ask?" Dani asked curiously."Bull. I know that there's something else going on! Spill it Geek!" Quinn snapped, stomping towards Dani. "Whoa, Quinn! Nothing's going on, I swear!" Dani said, holding her hands between her and Quinn. "Whatever! Tell the truth!" Quinn shouted. "That is the truth!" Dani shouted back. "That's not what I see! I saw how he was looking at you two weeks ago _and_ I saw you two walking out of the locker room!" Quinn yelled. "Quinn! Sam was just helping me-"

"Helping you _what_? What caused you to change your clothes?" Quinn yelled. "He was helping me get cleaned off! What is up with you Quinn?" Dani yelled back. "I _knew_ someone was going to try to steal Sam from me, but I never guessed that it would be you, Dani." Quinn said. "Quinn I-" Dani started, but Quinn spun around, slapping Dani. Dani staggered back, her hand on her cheek. "You Liar!" Quinn shouted. She started to walk out of the bathroom.

Dani started to gasp for air as she steadied herself against the sinks. "Q-Quinn…" She started. "What?" Quinn shouted, turning around. She froze when she saw Dani shaking. "Q-Quinn…." Dani managed to say. Quinn rushed out of the bathroom. "Help! Somebody help!" She shouted.

Dani leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, grabbing her chest. "_Shoot! Why now? Why…_" Dani thought. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury ran into the bathroom and just before she fainted, Dani heard them call her name.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat outside of Dani's hospital room, quiet and perfectly still. "Quinn? What happened?" Mr. Shue asked, sitting by her. Quinn shook her head. "Quinn, you know you won't get in trouble for telling the truth." Mr. Shue said. "But I'll get in trouble no matter what I say." Quinn said. Mr. Shue sighed as the doctor walked out of Dani's room. "What is it? Is she okay?" Mr. Shue asked. "She's doing okay. She had an Asthma attack, and it was mixed in with a heart attack. She'll have to stay here for the next couple of days." The doctor said, running a hand through her hair. "But she's okay?" Quinn asked. "Yes, Dani will be fine." The Doctor said, smiling. Quinn sighed in relief. "Will she be able to perform this weekend?" Mr. Shue asked. "That really depends on Dani and how well she recovers."<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue stood in front of the Glee Club, his arms crossed. "Mr. Shue, what's up?" Mercedes asked. "You guys, Dani is in the hospital." Mr. Shue said. "<em>WHAT<em>?"

The room erupted with noise, most of it demanding to know what had happened. Everyone started to get angry and they all were getting angry. "Guys, calm down." Mr. Shue said. "What happened Mr. Shue?" Finn asked. Mr. Shue sighed. "Dani had an asthma attack mixed with a heart attack. Her doctor said that she might not be able to perform on Saturday." Mr. Shue said. "Did her doctor say what the cause is?" Artie asked. "No. Dani won't say anything." Mr. Shue said. "Great, so now we need someone to replace her for Sectionals." Rachel sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>Dani sat on the bed in her hospital room as her doctor finished her check-up. "Okay Dani. As of right now, it's still unsure if you'll be able to go on Saturday. Just focus on getting better, okay?" The doctor said, smiling at Dani. Dani sighed. "Okay." She said. "On the bright side, you do have some visitors." She said. Dani looked at her. "Who?" She said. Artie, Sam, and Tina walked in. "Hey guys!" Dani said, smiling. "I'll leave you guys alone so that you can talk." The doctor said, walking out of the room.<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?" Artie asked as they all walked closer to Dani. "Oh it's going. My doctor says I might be able to make it Saturday. I just feel so bad that this happened. I mean, we were so close to Sectionals, and now we might not be able to compete because of me." Dani said sadly. "It's not your fault, you didn't know that you were going to have a heart attack then." Sam said. "Yeah, He has a point there Dani." Tina added. Dani smiled. "Thanks you guys. What have I missed in Glee Club?" Dani asked. "Not much. Rachel and Finn are still fighting and Santana is still acting like a bitch." Artie said. "Brittany and Mike are practicing right now also." Tina added. "And Mr. Shue says that if you're not better by Saturday, then He'll have to cut the solo he was going to give you." Sam said.

"He was going to give me a solo?" Dani asked. Tina nodded. "Yeah, he was even talking about it today. He sounded disappointed that he might cut it." She said. "Oh…that makes me feel even worse! I really hope I'm able to go on Saturday!" Dani said. Her doctor came back in. "Okay guys, Dani needs some rest." She said. "Wait! Dr. Greene, could I talk to Artie in private really quick?" Dani asked. "Okay, make it quick." Dr. Greene said, leaving the room with Sam and Tina.

"What's up Dani?" He asked. "Artie, if I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?" Dani asked. "Sure." Artie said in reply. "Artie…the reason I had my asthma attack was…it was because Quinn was yelling at me. I felt stressed and next thing I knew, I was unconscious." Dani said quietly. "What?" Artie nearly shouted. "J-Just please don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin Sam and Quinn's relationship." Dani said. "But don't you think that Sam should know about this?" Artie asked. "Just please Artie…don't tell him."

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue watched as the group got on the bus and he sighed. He got on and the bus pulled out of the parking lot. The silence on the bus was deafening. Rachel and Finn sat on opposite ends of the bus, Quinn sat far away from Sam and Artie, and Brittany was just confused.<p>

* * *

><p>They are all gathered in the green room, the tension was thick as they were all yelling at each other. "Okay you know what? You guys are gonna have to find somebody else to mindlessly harmonize in the background because I am not going on stage with him." Rachel shouted, sitting down. "Make that two subs. I'm not going out there with Brittany." Artie added. "Me either." Tina said. "Enough! Listen to yourselves! You guys have to buck up. We're all going out there and we're going to sing <span>together<span>." Mr. Shue said.

"I can tell you guys are having all kinds of fun without me." Dani said, walking into the green room. "Dani!" Rachel chirped. "You're okay to perform?" Mr. Shue asked. "Um, hello? Don't you see that I am ready to perform?" Dani said, gesturing to the dress she's wearing, the same one as the other girls. "Okay Dani. I have a song I want you to sing after Santana's solo…"

* * *

><p>Dani went on with everybody when their part of the song came up and after Sam and Quinn finished, Santana started singing. She grinned as she sang with the others, and soon after, it was over, and she was up. Dani looked at the others as the audience applauded and she walked to the front of the stage. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, and her heart was pounding, she could hear it in her ears, as the music started, and she and the others clapped and stomped along with the music.<p>

(Dani, _Santana_, **All**)

"This one's for the beaten down  
>The ones who lost their rock and roll<br>Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown  
>You were born to rock inside your soul<p>

Welcome misfits, orphans, all  
>The ones who feel they don't belong<br>You were made to rock, so stand up tall  
>Go rock the world and prove them wrong (<em>wrong<em>) (_wrong_)…"

As Santana echoed the lines, everyone went to the front of the stage, in pairs and danced to the song.

"**Rock what you got  
>Rock what you got<strong>  
>Don't ever let them make you stop<br>**Rock what you got  
>Light up the lot<br>**_No one can rock the way you rock  
><em>  
>This one's for originals<br>Who strike out towards the great unknown  
>Fear not the missteps, take the falls<br>The rock you find will be your own

This one's for the beaten down  
>Who gave up on their rock and roll<br>Lift your eyes from what drags you down  
>You were born to rock inside your soul<p>

**Rock what you got  
>Rock what you got<strong>  
>Don't ever let them make you stop<br>**Rock what you got  
>Light up the lot<br>**_No one can rock the way you rock_…"

As they finished the song, Dani was ginning as the audience stood up and clapped, and she was panting. She was hugged by the rest of the glee club, and Dani had felt truly happy, surrounded by her friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dani was walking down the empty hall, taking her time getting to the choir room, when she heard her name being called. She turned and Quinn ran up to her. "Hey Quinn." She said, smiling. "Hey…I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that to you…" Quinn said. Dani hugged Quinn. "Hey, it's okay. I understand. You were just worried about Sam, and you didn't want to lose him. It's fine Quinn." Dani said, hugging Quinn. Quinn smiled as Dani held her at arm's length. "Tell you what. You come over to my house for a sleepover and we can invite Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. Does that sound good?" Dani asked. Quinn smiled. "I would like that. Thanks Dani."<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Dani, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were at Dani's house, which is outside of town. They were all gathered in Dani's room, which is at the top of the house, her room resembling a loft. It's big, and spacious. The walls are white and two of the sides look like they're made of wood and a twin bed sat in one of the corners, it being brown and white and it has drawers on the sides. A plushy of the character Sora from Kingdom Hearts sat on her bed, which has a Kingdom Hearts blanket on it and in the corner across from her bed is a flat screen TV, with a DVD player underneath, along with 2 video game consoles. She has a purple bean bag chair and a blue bean bag chair and a long purple and green rug. There are various posters on her walls, being of different video games and musicals along with movies. There are some shelves, on the first is a long row of movies, and the shelf below that is a row of video games, and the row below that, is various anime. There is also a desk and her computer, along with a stereo by the desk, and a big window, that when you look outside, you can see the animals from Dani's family's farm.<p>

"Wow Dani, your room is as geeky as ever." Quinn said jokingly. Dani grinned and then stuck her tongue out in reply. "Okay you guys, dinner will be ready soon, and you guys can eat it up here." Dani's mom shouted up to them. "Okay! Thanks mom!" Dani chirped. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. H!" Mercedes added as they spread out in Dani's loft-bedroom. The girls were already in their pajamas, Kurt too, and they started to talk. Kurt flopped into one of Dani's bean bag chairs, the purple one, and he sunk into it, causing Dani and Rachel to start giggling. "Okay you guys. I hope you don't mind, but when I get up in the morning I have to go feed and check on the chickens." Dani said. "No problem! We're fine with it." Rachel said, smiling at Dani. "Girl, for someone who lives on a farm and as far away from town that you do, you dress amazingly." Kurt said, smiling as he sat on the floor in front of the bean bag chair he was attempting to sit in.

* * *

><p>Dani walked across the crosswalk, music blasting in her ears, smiling as she remembered the weekend with Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. She shivered slightly, pulling her sweater tighter around her. She saw people shouting at her, and she started to rush, looked to her side, and her eyes went wide as she saw the truck speeding toward her.<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys!" Kurt yelled as he threw the doors to the choir room open, making Mr. Shuester turn to him and the other members look at him curiously. "Why are you here Kurt? What's up?" Mr. Shue asked. "I-It's Dani. She's in the hospital. There was a car accident…she got hit by a truck." Kurt said, out of breath as the message sunk in. "What?"<p>

The club erupted in noise, and Mr. Shue yelled at the club to quiet down, and he turned to Kurt. "Is she alright?" He asked him. "Her mom texted me and told me that she's on life support. She says that they don't know if she's going to make it through."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnnnnn! D<strong>

**Hm…What do you guys think? Should she die, or should she live…? :3 Just want your opinion…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Still Here

Fearless_04

**Sort of a filler chapter, but it does say what's going to happen to Dani, so, I think that it would be worth it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I only own Dani and her family.**

04: Still Here

So here's what you missed on glee:

Quinn got upset with Dani and she yelled at her, and Dani had a heart attack and went in the hospital. Dani told Artie how she got in the hospital, but made him promise not to tell Sam. She got better in time for Sectionals, where Mr. Shue had her sing a song, and then she told Quinn that she forgave her. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes spent the weekend at Dani's house. Dani got hit by a truck, and Kurt told the glee club that they don't know if she's going to live.

And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"Excuse me, Mrs. Harlow?" Dr. Greene said, walking into the waiting room where Dani's mom, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie and Tina waited. "Yes?"She asked, standing. "Are they all with you?" Dr. Greene asked, looking at the others. "Yes. They're my daughters' friends. What is it?" She asked. Dr. Greene sighed. "Dani is in a coma, Mrs. Harlow. We don't know when she's going to wake up, or if she's going to wake up." She said. Mrs. Harlow covered her mouth with her hand and Rachel hugged her. "Can we see her?" Kurt asked. "I suppose. Just remember, she can still hear you guys." Dr. Greene said, guiding the group to the hospital room that Dani is in.

When they got there, they filed into the room. Dani is on the bed, unconscious, an IV drip connected to her arm, and a heart monitor connected to her. There are bandages on her face and arms. Her hair is around her face, and she looks like she's just asleep. "_She looks so peaceful_." Sam thought. "Okay, you guys have about ten minutes. Tomorrow you can have more time if you come during visiting hours." Dr. Greene said, stepping out of the room.

"Did they say when she's going to wake up?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head. "Her doctor said that she doesn't know when Dani will wake up. They just know that she's in a coma." Rachel said. "Oh my gosh…" Quinn said, putting her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe this! How will we be able to work on concentrating for Regionals knowing that this has happened?" Puck asked, crossing his arms. "We will find a way. If Dani was here, then she would be telling us to go on without her, and to work the hardest that we could." Rachel said. "I agree. Come on you guys. We have to do this. We have to work the hardest we can to win Regionals, for Dani." Mr. Shue said.

Quinn walked into Dani's hospital room, and she looked at Dani, who was unconscious on her hospital bed. She sat in the chair by her bed and sighed, grabbing Dani's hand. She sighed and smiled. "I'm so sorry about when I yelled at you. I still feel bad, even though you forgave me, I can't help but feel bad. Dani, I…I wanted to sing a song with you, but since this happened, I can't. I'll sing it to you right now though. I think of you when I hear it, and you and Mercedes are my best friends. I…I really want you to get better. Here is a song for you, Dani."

"In a perfect world, in another time  
>In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify<br>Everything we are  
>And all that we believe<br>We could finally be  
>Whoever we both want to be<br>And when we can't be heard,  
>And when we can't be seen<br>I will call you close and  
>You will reach for me.<p>

When all of the beauty turns to pain  
>When all of the madness falls like rain<br>As long as we crash and we collide  
>We will be gorgeous, you and I…"<p>

A vision started, where Dani walked to Quinn, and smiled at her. She started to sing the next verse.

"_Through the window pane,  
>Through the bedroom door<br>This city wants to fight  
>But it can't touch us anymore<br>We have come so far,  
>We have shed our skin<br>The more that's taken from us now,  
>The more we have to give<br>And when we can't be heard,  
>And when we can't be seen<br>I will call you close and  
>You will reach for me<em>…"

Quinn smiled as the two of them sang.

"When all of the beauty turns to pain  
>When all of the madness falls like rain<br>As long as we crash and we collide  
>We will be gorgeous, you and I.<br>  
>And when we are drowning in the noise<br>I'm gonna stop to hear your voice  
>As long as we crash and we collide<br>We will be gorgeous, you and I.

(_We'll be gorgeous_)  
>(We'll be gorgeous)<br>_In the perfect time  
><em>(We'll be gorgeous)

_And when we lose our faith  
>In all that's beautiful<br>You lift me to this place  
><em>  
><em>When all of the beauty turns to pain<em>  
>When all of the madness falls like rain<br>_As long as we crash and we collide  
><em>We will be gorgeous, gorgeous, _yeah_

_And when we are drowning in the noise_  
>I'm gonna stop to find your voice<br>As long as we crash and we collide  
><em>We will be gorgeous, we will be gorgeous<br>_(you and I)

And when I lose my faith  
>I don't know what to do<br>You lift me to this place  
>And make me feel so beautiful<br>As long as you're right here by my side  
>We will be gorgeous, you and I<span>..."

As the song ended, Quinn was pulled back to reality, and she smiled at Dani. "I can't wait until you get better." She said, smiling. She stood and walked towards the door. She left, and didn't see Sam sitting by the door, who had heard everything.

**So what did you guys think? :D well, the next chapter will be when she wakes up, but I'm not going to say how long it's been… :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Prom Queen

Fearless_05

05: Prom Queen

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes spent the weekend at Dani's house. Dani got hit by a truck, and Kurt told the glee club. The doctor told her mom and the others that she's in a coma, and they don't know how long she's going to be in it. Quinn sang a song to Dani, and Sam overheard her talking to Dani.

And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"_If you wake up and don't wanna smile,_

_If it takes just a little while, _

_Open your eyes and look at the day, _

_You'll see things in a different way…_"

As the glee club performed _Don't Stop_, Dani walked into the Auditorium, a smile on her face. She walked closer to the stage, and soon the song finished.

"_Don't Stop, Thinking about tomorrow_."

Dani grinned. "Well, it looks like you guys have been having fun." She said, watching as the club gaped at her. "Dani!" Rachel shouted, jumping off of the stage and hugging Dani. Dani laughed as the other members ran over and enveloped her in a group hug. "Okay you guys, give Dani some air." Mr. Shue said, smiling. Dani looked at Sam, who was holding his younger siblings' hands. Quinn climbed on stage and smiled at Sam and said something to him. He let go of their hands, Quinn kneeling by them, talking to them, as Sam jumped off the stage. He looked at Dani and smiled. "Hey." He said. Dani smiled. "Hey." She said. They walked close to each other, and Dani hugged Sam. "Thank you. Thank you for visiting me in the hospital and talking to me. Thank you for keeping me company." She said, pulling away. "And to answer the question you asked me?" Dani said, watching Sam's face turn red, making her smile. "Yes Sam, I will be your girlfriend." She said, smiling. Sam's face lit up with a smile and he hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around, before he set her back down, planting a kiss on her lips. "Wooo!" Finn shouted, making Dani laugh as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Mr. Shue laughed as the club slowly left the auditorium.

-That next Monday-

"So, are you and Sam going to prom?" Rachel asked as Dani opened her locker. "I don't know. I'll ask him during glee." Dani said, smiling as she placed her books in her locker. "Oh. I might just go alone." Rachel said sadly, a smile on her face. "Well, you can always go with some friends." Dani said, closing her locker. "Come on, let's go to Glee." Dani said.

Dani walked into Glee with Rachel and Sam was waiting for her by the drum set. "Hey." She said as he kissed her cheek. "Hey." He said, smiling back at her. "So, are we going to go to prom?" Dani asked as they sat by Kurt. "Sure, but I don't have allot of money, remember?" Sam said. "It's okay; you can borrow a suit from your dad can't you? And I'll pay for the dinner and the tickets." Dani said, smiling. Sam sighed. "Alright." He said, smiling as he put him arm around her. Mr. Shue wrote PROM on the board and turned to the class.

"Alright guys, Prom." He said. "Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." Sam said, as Rachel clapped her hands. "Nope. We are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform." Mr. Shue said. "Let's do Run Joey Run!" Rachel chirped. Everyone looked at her. "Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice, and we can really use the money. But I know that Prom is a special rite of passage, and I'll make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance too. So, we're gonna stagger the performances, so that each and every one of you has allot of time to dance with your date." Mr. Shue said, sitting on a stool and smiling. "Excuse me." Mercedes said, walking out of the choir room. "Is she okay?" Mr. Shue asked. "Mercedes doesn't have a date for Prom." Quinn said. "So, I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance." Brittany said. "I'm going to go talk to Mercedes." Kurt said. "No, let me." Rachel said, getting up and walking out.

"So Sam, what are you going to do for Dani's corsage?" Mike asked as they left the locker room. "I'm not sure. I might have my mom help make her one." Sam said, looking at Mike. "Good idea. You know her favorite color right?" Mike asked. "Yep; Violet, and her eyes are blue." Sam said, smiling. "Hey, so are you guys going to sing a duet?" Mike asked. "Yeah, she told me to pick a nice one out."

"Dani! Sam's here!" Dani's brother, Eric, said from the door. "Here she is!" Her mom chirped, walking into the room. Dani followed, and Sam smiled. She's wearing a black dress with lace all over it, and white tights and black ballet flats, and her hair is tied back into a bun. She smiled at Sam. "I'm going to get the camera!" Her mom rushed into the kitchen and Eric groaned, walking into the living room. "Mom helped me make your corsage." Sam said, bringing the container out, showing her. It's a white daisy, and lilacs, wrapped with a light blue ribbon. Dani smiled. "It's so pretty." She said, smiling as her mom came back into the room. "Eric! Hurry up; they're waiting on you now!" Her mom said. Eric came back in, sticking his tongue out.

"Mercedes, can I just say that you look fierce in your dress?" Rachel said, giggling. "Totally Mercedes. You all look smoking." Jesse said. "You damn straight we do." Mercedes said, sitting by Eric. "Seriously though guys, what do you think of the Bolo tie, pretty cool right? Saw Springsteen in the cover of Tunnel of Love album wearing it." Sam said. "Dude that was like 20 years ago." Jesse said as Rachel giggled. Dani smiled at Sam. "I think it's cute." She said, kissing his cheek. Eric stuck his tongue out at Dani. "Get a room you two!" He said jokingly. Dani blushed and Sam smirked. "Hey, be careful what you say." Sam said, putting his arm around Dani making Eric's face turn red. Mercedes and Rachel laughed and Dani giggled with them. "Be careful Eric, or else he might take you up on that offer." She teased. Eric bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything, making Dani and Sam laugh. "Hey Sam, I think it's about time we head out, don't you think so?" Dani asked. Sam kissed her head. "Sure."

As Sam, Artie, and Puck sang Friday, Dani danced with Mercedes and Eric, and she laughed at some of the dance moves they did. She smiled towards Sam as the song finished and as the crowd cheered. When Rachel was singing 'Heart of Glass', Dani was slow-dancing with Sam. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close. "You look beautiful." He said in her ear. Dani smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You look handsome." She said, looking him in the eye. "I'm proud to be your girlfriend." She said, smiling as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes. Sam kissed her lips, as the song finished.

After Blaine, Brittany, and Tina's song, it was Dani and Sam's turn to sing their duet. They met up on stage, and smiled at each other, as the music started. Dani started singing.

(Dani, Sam, **Both**)

"Take my hand  
>Take a breath<br>Pull me close  
>And take one step<br>Keep your eyes  
>Locked on mine and let the music be your guide.<p><span>Won't you promise me<span> (Now won't you promise me)  
><span>That you'll never forget<span> (We'll keep dancing)  
><span>To keep dancing<br>Wherever we go next

**It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone Like you<br>It's one in a million  
>The chances of feeling the way We do<br>And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<br>**  
><span>Take my hand<br>I'll take the lead  
>And every turn<br>Will be safe with me  
>Don't be afraid<br>Afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you through it all<span>

And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
>Cause my heart is where ever you are (<span>Cause my heart is where ever you are<span>)

It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone Like you<br>It's one in a million  
>The chances of feeling the way We do<br>And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<br>**  
><strong>Oh,<br>No mountain's too high  
>And no ocean's too wide<br>Cause together or not  
>Our dance won't stop<br>**Let it rain, let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe  
>That we were meant to be,<br>Yeah,

**It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone<br>Like you **(Like you)  
><strong>It's one in a million<br>The chances of feeling the way  
>We<strong> (way we do) **do  
>And with every step together<br>We just keep on getting better**  
><span>So can I have this dance<span>? (Can I have this dance?)  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>

Can I have this dance?  
><span>Can I have this dance?<br>**Can I have this dance?**"

After the song, as the group cheered, Dani smiled at Sam, who is grinning. They walked off the stage as Figgins walked towards the microphone.

As Mercedes and Santana started singing 'Dancing Queen', Dani and Sam danced and after they danced, they took their picture together, then they were walking towards Sam's truck. Sam held her hand tightly, and she's wearing his tuxedo jacket. He helped her into his truck and they pulled out of the parking lot. "I had a great time tonight Sam." Dani said, smiling at him. He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "I did too."


	6. Funeral

**Here's chapter 6! :D I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it! :O**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! IF I DID, THEN ALICE WOULD BE ON IT! :D**

* * *

><p>06: Funeral<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

When Dani was in her coma, Sam would visit her and talk to her, and then Dani woke up from her coma and she and Sam started dating. They went to Prom together, and Mercedes and Rachel went with Dani's brother. Dani and Sam seem to be really happy together. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"New Directions, I would like to introduce you to our new Show Choir consultant, Jesse St James." Mr. Shue said and Jesse smiled. Dani rolled her eyes as Rachel clapped happily. "I don't trust this guy. How do we know he's not gonna trick us into doing something stupid so his old team wins?" Finn said. "I don't think I need to do too much tricking to get you to do something stupid Finn." Jesse said, smiling. "Guys, Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now, I have all the confidence in the world in you guys, I just think we could use all the help we can get. Because, this is it. We've been working so hard for two years for this moment and that moment is finally here. Now I was talking with Jesse, and he agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition. I was thinking of doing one group number, and one duet." Mr. Shue said. "R-Rachel and I should sing a duet. We killed it at Regionals last year with 'Faithfully'." Finn said. "Yeah it killed us. We lost." Quinn said. "May I?" Jesse asked. "Oh, yeah." My. Shue said as Jesse turned to the glee club.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead, but Finn I think that it's best that you sit this one out. The fact of the matter is most of the other guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang, who can't sing, can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie that has to poop." Jesse said. "Y-You see-You see exactly what I'm talking about? This guy's a jerk!" Finn shouted. "Jesse, maybe you could, uh, be a little bit gentler with your advice." Mr. Shue offered. "Gentle?" Jesse asked as Mr. Shue nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that we were trying for the good try ribbon at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing. And there's only one way we can do that." Jesse said. "Poison darts?" Brittany asked. "The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple. Identify your best performer, and build the entire performance around them." Jesse said. "So, what does everyone else do?" Mercedes asked. "And who's our star performer?" Puck asked. Jesse looked at Mr. Shue, who sighed. "We're gonna have auditions to find out. I'll post a signup sheet later today." Mr. Shue said. "Mr. Shue, don't you think this is kinda not our style?" Finn asked. "Normally I'd agree with you Finn, but this is the big time, I think we should listen to Jesse." Sam said. Dani looked at Finn, then Sam and looked away.

Dani and Sam held hands as they walked to Sam's truck. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. Dani looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously. Sam shrugged. "Just wondering. You seemed like you were spacing out during glee club." He replied. "I'm fine Sam, I was just thinking." Dani said, smiling as Sam unlocked the doors. They got in his truck and he pulled out of the parking lot. "Hey Sam, I'm thinking about auditioning for the Nationals lead." Dani said thoughtfully. "Really? Have you decided on the song?" Sam asked. Dani nodded, smiling. "What song?" Sam asked. "I'm not telling. You have to watch the audition to find out." Dani said with a grin on her face.

"We have to help her. She's overwhelmed, and she needs us to help her." Finn said as he and Kurt stood in front of the glee club the next day. "Seriously? I'd like to put the 'fun' back in funeral just as much as the next girl, but why would the glee club help coach Sylvester plan a service?" Santana asked. "We're not doing it for Sue; we're doing it for her sister." Kurt said. "Jeanne was just like us. She's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life. We of all people should celebrate that." Finn said. "Can I say something?" Jesse asked as everyone looked at him. "When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy, but it's also part of life; and you can't let death put your life on hold. Now I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on a set list for Nationals." Jesse said. "Seriously? You-You're serious?" Finn asked. "Actually yes I am. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now? They're in their third week of 24-hour a day rehearsals. They're on an IV drip. That's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenaline if someone dies during a number? They use them as a prop. Like _Weekend at Bernie's_." Jesse said.

"No. Thanks for your input Jesse, but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister. Rachel, you said I needed to be more of a leader to this club, well here goes. I'm making the call. We're doing this." Finn said. Mr. Shue smiled.

Dani watched as Kurt finished his song, and she walked backstage as Mercedes went on the stage, and she smiled as Mercedes sang, and cheered for her loudly. After she stomped off of the stage because of what Jesse said, Dani gulped and walked onstage. "Hello, my name is Dani Harlow and I'll be singing the song 'Brave'." She said, nodding toward the band as they started playing, and she started singing.

"Don't know just where I'm going  
>And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming<br>And the air is cold  
>And I'm not the same anymore<br>I've been running in your direction  
>For too long now<br>I've lost my own reflection  
>And I can't look down<br>If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<p>

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
>When your life was daunting<br>But I can't see mine  
>When I feel as though you're pushing me away<br>Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
>Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices<br>As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave…"<p>

As she sang, Sam, who was sitting in the audience, was smiling. Kurt and Mercedes were as well.

"And I might still cry  
>And I might still bleed<br>These thorns in my side  
>This heart on my sleeve<br>And lightening may strike  
>This ground at my feet<br>And I might still crash  
>But I still believe<p>

This is the moment I stand here all alone  
>With everything I have inside, everything I own<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid

It's my turn to be brave."

As she finished the song, Mr. Shue and Sam started clapping. "Wow Dani, that was amazing." He said. Dani smiled. "Thanks you Mr. Shue." She said. "I still remember when you had horrible stage fright, and now you have changed into an incredible singer. Now, you're standing in front of me, auditioning for the lead at Nationals." Mr. Shue said, as Dani blushed. "I have to admit, you were pretty good." Jesse said. "Pretty good? She was amazing!" Mercedes shouted. As Dani walked off of the stage, Sam hugged her tightly. "You were amazing." He said, smiling at her. "Thank you." She said, kissing his nose. He held her, and kissed her lips, and she smiled after as they sat down to hear Rachel perform.

Dani sat between Sam and Quinn during the service. "You okay?" Sam asked. Dani nodded. "It's just…I knew Jeanne. Her and my grandmother were friends before my grandmother passed away. I used to visit with her." Dani said. "Really?" Sam asked, watching Dani nod. The pastor called Sue up and As Sue and Mr. Shue said her little speech, Dani bit her lip to stop herself from crying. As the glee club sang _Pure Imagination_, Dani looked towards Sue.

The next day, Dani was walking to her locker before Glee. Sam walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey." He said, smiling. He stopped when he saw her eyes were red. "Dani, are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him and her eyes watered. She started crying again and Sam hugged her. "Hey…hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her. "S-Sam…I'll say in Glee…" Dani said, her voice trailing off. "Okay, come on." Sam said gently, grabbing her hand as they walked to glee.

After Mr. Shue had said that he wants the glee club to perform original music at Nationals, Dani asked him if she could say something to the club first. "Okay, go ahead. Guys, Dani has something she had to say." Mr. Shue said. Dani turned to the other members and more tears threatened to fall. "Y-You guys…I'm sure you remember that my dad lives in England, right?" Dani asked. "Yeah, what about him?" Kurt asked, frowning upon the mention of Dani's father. "He's in town…and he was talking with me and my mom. They made an arrangement that I'm to go to England with him for a little while." Dani said. The room was dead silent. "What? He can't do that!" Rachel shouted. "Rach…it's okay. He agreed that we wouldn't go until two weeks after school gets out. I'll still be able to go to Nationals with you guys. I'm going to be there until March next year."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! :D<strong>

**REVIEWWWWWWW! :D**


	7. Nationals

**Here's the next chapter~! ^^ :D I hope you guys like it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>07: Nationals<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Dani was in a coma for a couple of months but woke up, and she and Sam started dating. They really like each other. Dani's dad is in town and he was talking with her mom. Her mom is having her live with her dad in England until March next year, and they're leaving two weeks after school ends.

So that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"A year and a half ago, the New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits stumbling their way through a horrific rendition of 'Sit down, You're Rocking the Boat'; and now, here we are, at the top of the show choir heap. Nationals!" Kurt squeaked happily. "I wanna hit up Central Park, get my frolic on." Tina said, smiling. "I wanna throw stuff off the Brooklyn Bridge." Puck said with a grin on his face. "I want to eat at Tiffany's and see Central Park." Dani said as she hugged Sam's arm, making Sam smile at her before kissing her hair. "Guys hold on. We still have two songs to write." Finn said. "Okay Mr. Bossy pants; but I think we have some time for a tune before we leave." Kurt said, smiling at the others. He started to sing. "_Start spreading the news…_"

The others smiled as they joined in. "_I'm leaving today; I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York…_" As they sang, Sam sang in a voice that made Dani laugh and he gently bumped his forehead against hers and she smiled as Rachel walked over to them.

"Guys, I have news. To celebrate our impending win at Nationals, I got us all thirteen tickets to Broadway's longest running show ever. Cats." Rachel said, holding up a bunch of tickets as Brittany cheered loudly. "You might wanna check the dates on those tickets Rachel, because Cats closed about eleven years ago." Quinn said. "He did seem crazy. He charged my credit card swiping it through his butt crack" Rachel said as Mr. Shue walked over to the group to guide them to the hotel. Dani threw away the trash that she and Sam had, and he grabbed her hand as they followed the rest of the club.

"So…you never told me what you thought about the fact that I have to go to England." Dani said quietly. Sam gently squeezed her hand. "Well…I'm sort of upset. I don't want to lose you…but you know what they say about long distance relationships." Sam said. "Well…I don't think we need to worry. We can make it through this." Dani said, smiling at Sam. He sighed. "I hope so." He said, smiling softly at her as they walked into the doors of the hotel with the rest of the club. "Sam, I want you to promise me something while we're here." Dani said, stopping and looking at Sam. "What is it?" He asked. "I want you to promise me that we will make the most of while we're here in New York, and until I leave, okay?" Dani asked. Sam kissed her gently and smiled at her. "Okay. I promise."

As Brittany and Artie finished singing "My Cup" Dani was giggling. "Hold on. Are you singing about a cup?" Tina asked. "Yeah, totally." Brittany said. "We gotta get out of here." Quinn said. "Wait no no no. Mr. Shue gave us explicit instructions." Rachel said. "To write a song and our problem is that our only inspirations are mattresses and bathroom cups." Quinn said. "Quinn's right. We're in the artist capital of the world. Poets, musicians, actors, playwrights. Every dreamer that's ever lived has passed through this city. When our dreams come true, we need to be out there with them, not stuck in here." Puck said. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, we still got those songs to write. If we don't write them, then we're going to lose." Finn said, standing up. "No. They're right. Can't you hear the city calling to you?" Lauren asked. "We don't need to write songs for nationals. New York's gonna write them for us." Quinn said.

As the girls were having a pillow fight, Dani was watching them carefully, hitting anyone who would come near her. Her phone vibrated and she smiled at the text from Sam. She quietly got up and grabbed something from her suitcase, and slipped into the bathroom to change.

MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE HOTEL IN FIVE.

Dani changed into a long-sleeve purple shirt, a navy blue skirt and her favorite red converse. As she walked out the front door, she smiled when she saw Sam, whose face brightened when he saw her. "Hey." She said, smiling at him. "Hey." He said, smiling back at her. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand. "Where are we going?" Dani asked. Sam smiled at her. "It's a surprise."

As the two left Tiffany's, Dani smiled at Sam. "That was amazing." She said. "Wait until you see where we're going next." Sam said, as they walked around some more. Before she knew it, the two of them were walking through Central Park. The stopped at Bow bridge, looking over the pond. "It's so beautiful at night!" Dani said in awe, as Sam smiled at her. He kissed her cheek and she turned to him. "Sam…thank you so much for this." She said, smiling and kissing him. Sam smiled at her and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you Dani. I've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Sam said, handing the box to her. Dani opened it and gasped. She pulled out a silver bracelet, with a silver heart and a little guitar on it. "S-Sam…" She whispered as she looked at him as a smile grew on his face. "H-how were you able to get this…?" She asked. "I worked. I was able to get some money, and I wanted to get something for you, so that when you go to England, you don't forget me." Sam said. "Oh Sam, I'll never forget you." Dani said, hugging Sam tightly. As she pulled away, she looked at the bracelet again and smiled. Sam took it and put it on her wrist. "I knew it." He said, smiling. "What?" Dani asked. Sam looked at Dani. "It fits you perfectly."

"So, you can add charms to the bracelet if you want." Sam said as he walked Dani to the girls' room in the hotel. Dani smiled. "Thank you Sam." She said again. They were standing outside of the girls' room and Dani wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I love you, Sam Evans." Dani said as Sam rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, Danielle Harlow."

Dani was sitting on the couch behind Sam, and he was sitting on the floor. She had her arms sitting around his neck as Mr. Shue walked into the room, carrying a large stack of pizzas.

"Alright guys, who's ready for some real New York city…pizza?" Mr. Shue asked, looking at everyone. "We heard." Quinn said. "Heard what?" Mr. Shue replied. "About you leaving to be on Broadway." Mercedes said. Mr. Shue sighed and set the pizzas down. "Look, I haven't made up my mind about anything." He said. "We get it, and we're happy for you." Kurt said, smiling. "You've inspired us in so many ways, so, this is just another." Rachel said. "I don't understand, who-who told you guys?" Mr. Shue asked. "Goolsby." Tina said. "You okay Mr. Shue?" Mike asked. "I'm not going. I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage, and it was glorious. But you and I, have some unfinished business to take care of. Get out your notebooks. Time to get to work. Come on, this is Nationals people!" Mr. Shue added, as Puck stood up and hugged Mr. Shue. Sam joined, and Dani and the others followed.

The club stood in the building that the competition is in, and Dani was messing with the lace at the bottom of her dress. "You okay?" Sam asked. Dani smiled at him. "Yeah, just a little nervous. This is Nationals after all. Plus, Mr. Shue is actually letting us sing a song that we had written." Dani said, smiling. Sam smiled and hugged Dani. "Hey, the song you wrote is really good too. I can't wait to hear you sing it." Sam said, smiling. Dani smiled and kissed him. "Okay you two…" Puck started, before Dani stuck her tongue out at him as Sam smiled, holding onto her hand. "Okay. Usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up, but honestly guys? I think we got a really good shot at winning this thing." Mr. Shue said, as the group cheered. "Alright, put your hands in the middle." He added. Sam put the hand that he was holding Dani's with, and smiled at her. "1, 2, 3, New Directions!"

As Vocal Adrenaline was performing, Dani smiled when she saw Rachel give Sunshine a thumbs up. After they finished, the New Directions were up. After Finn and Rachel kissed, another song started, and they walked into the New Directions, as Dani and Sam stepped out, and Dani started singing.

**A/N: This isn't an original song, it's just one that I really like, and not allot of people have heard.**

(Dani, _Sam_, Sam and Dani, **All**)

"Where do I begin my love  
>Starting with the things I haven't said enough of<br>Starting with the day you changed my life  
>And ending with the way I feel tonight<br>Where do I begin

_Where do I belong when you're not here  
>This is way beyond my darkest fear<br>I don't know where I end or where I start  
>Each mile in between is way too far<br>Where do I begin_

**I've always counted all my blessings  
>Knowing you'd defend me<br>And stand by my side  
>If only I didn't lose my senses<br>Each time I intended  
>For these words to come out right<br>**Where do I begin my love

I always read the last page instead of the first one  
><em>Well there's no need to rush it all in<em>  
><span>I love you and I'll say it again<span>

Where do I begin  
><em>Where do I begin<em>  
><span>Where should we begin<span>…"

As Dani and Sam finished the song, Sam took Dani's hand as the audience applauded, and they bowed, before joining the others as their final song started. As they sang, Dani danced with the girls. She felt confidence bubble up inside her, and as they were finishing the song, Dani smiled, and she and Sam hugged.

As the group was waiting for the list to be posted, Brittany was talking about getting a t-shirt for Lord Tubbington, and Mercedes smiled at Dani. "Girl, the duet you guys did was awesome." She said, smiling. "Really?" Dania asked. "Yeah! The song was really good." Kurt said with a smile.

As Dani and Sam sat in the choir room, Dani's hands were in fists, and she was silent, and Sam was rubbing her back. "It'll be okay. Don't worry…" He said. "Hey, what's up?" Mr. Shue asked as the rest of the glee club filed in. Dani sniffled. "M-My dad…we have to leave a week earlier than planned. I won't be able to stay with you guys that much longer. We're leaving after next week." She said, starting to cry again. "Hey, hey…it's okay." Sam said, pulling Dani into a hug. "What?" Santana shouted. "He can't do that!" Rachel said. "He can…h-he's my dad…" Dani said. "Isn't there something that you can do, Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry guys, but it's between her parents. I would love to, but I can't. I legally can't get involved." Mr. Shue said. "It's okay you guys…it's not like it's gonna be forever." Dani said, faintly smiling.

_One Week Later…_

"Dani, are you ready?" Her mom asked. Dani nodded, as Sam walked into her room. "Is it okay if I give her a ride Miss. H?" He asked. Dani's mom smiled. "Yes Sam." She said, walking back downstairs. Dani looked around her room, then back at Sam. "Well…I guess I'm ready." She said, smiling. Sam walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her, planting a firm kiss on her lips. "I'm going to miss you so much…" He said, resting his head on her forehead. Dani closed her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too Sam. I…I love you." Dani said, looking at Sam. She pulled away and looked away from Sam. "Come on, we should get going." She said, grabbing one of her suitcases. Sam sighed, closing his eyes as Dani started to walk out of her room, and he grabbed the other suitcase, and followed her, as he started to sing the words in his head.

**A/N: Short version of the song! The credits for the songs will be at the end of the chapter…**

"When the world gets too heavy,  
>Put it on my back.<br>I'll be your levy.  
>You are taking me apart<br>Like bad glue on a get well card

It was always you falling for me,  
>Now there's always time calling for me.<br>I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,  
>Blink back to let me know …"<p>

Sam put Dani's suitcases in the back of his truck, and he joined her in the front as he continued to sing.

"I'm a fly that's trapped in a web,  
>But I'm thinking that my spider's dead.<br>Oh lonely, lonely little life.  
>I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine.<p>

It was always you falling for me,  
>Now there's always time calling for me.<br>I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,  
>Blink back to let me know<p>

It was always you  
>Blink back to let me know<br>It was always you …"

As Sam and Dani walked into the airport, they walked to where she is going to be meeting her dad. Sam set her suitcase down and Dani smiled, not looking at Sam. "Thank you for coming with me Sam…" She started, but she stopped when she saw a couple of familiar faces. Mr. Shue, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Lauren were walking towards them. They walked over to the two of them. "Hey Dani!" Brittany chirped. "W-What are you guys doing…?" Dani asked. "Hey, we couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, could we?" Kurt said, smiling. "Dani, the club all agreed that we wanted to say goodbye to you together, so they prepared something for you." Mr. Shue said, smiling. He nodded toward Puck, who was carrying a small stereo. He set it down, and pushed a button, and some music started.

**A/N note: Another shortened version of a song…. :P**

(Sam, _Rachel_, Quinn, **All**)

"I was fine, just a guy living on my own  
>Waiting for the sky to fall<br>Then you called and changed it all, doll  
>Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in<br>We both know you'd already win  
>Um, you're original sin<p>

_You fooled me once with your eyes now, honey  
>You fooled me twice with your lies and I say<br>_  
><strong>Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care<br>She lives in her world so unaware  
>Does she know that my destiny lies with her?<br>**  
>Sarah<br>(**Sarah, Sarah, Sarah**)  
>Oh Sarah<br>(**Sarah**)  
><span>Are you saving me?<span>

Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way  
>I really hope that you would stay<br>_But you left and went your own way, babe  
>I don't mind, take your time, I've got things to do<br>_Besides sit around and wait for you  
>Oh, and I hope you do too, oh…"<p>

As the club sang Dani's favorite song to her, each member hugged her and she was crying, but with a smile on her face.

"…**Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care  
>She lives in her world so unaware<br>Does she know that my destiny lies with her?  
>Sarah, oh Sarah, are you saving me?<strong>

_Sarah _  
><strong>(Sarah) <strong>  
><span>Oh Sarah <span>  
><strong>(Sarah)<strong>  
>Are you saving me?"<p>

Sam was the last to hug Dani, and as he was hugging her, her dad walked over to them. Sam suddenly kissed her, and held her in his arms, as Dani's dad just sighed. "I'll miss you Dani." Sam said, hugging her tightly one more time.

_Ten months later..._

Dani took a deep breath and let it out as she breathed in the familiar Ohio state air. Her brown hair that was shoulder-length is now chin-length, and her brown eyes were obviously excited. "Hurry up dad, I want to surprise everybody!" She chirped as her dad sighed. "I'm coming; I'm not as young as you are young lady." He said, his English accent slipping through. "Is Laef coming too?" Dani asked. "Yeah, I'm right here, I fell behind." Laef said in an English accent while running over to Dani and her dad. Laef has ear-length blonde hair green eyes; he's thin, and tall. He's wearing a Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, and green skinny jeans, with black hi-top converse. "Laef, you take forever. Now hurry up you two, I can't wait to see everyone!" Dani chirped as the three piled into her mom's car.

"So Quinn is coming back tomorrow?" Artie asked. "Yes. Her mom contacted me to let you guys know." Mr. Shue said. "That's good, at least she didn't get hurt." Rachel said, sighing in relief. Mr. Shue smiled. "You guys, I have another surprise for you." He said. "Is it Mr. Martinez coming in for another lesson?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face. "No, but it is someone that you guys know, well, except for you, Sugar and Rory. You can come in now." Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face. Dani walked through the door, a grin on her face. "Hey there guys. What's up?" She asked. "Dani!" Kurt shouted as he and Rachel raced over to Dani, nearly tackling her into a hug. Dani laughed as Laef and her dad walked in the room after her. After everyone nearly squeezed the life out of Dani, she saw Sam and smiled at him, he sent a smile in return. "Hey." He said. "Hey Sam." Dani said, smiling. "Just hurry up and kiss already!" Puck shouted from behind the piano. Dani laughed as Sam hugged her. She kissed him and hugged him in return. "I missed you Sam." She said. "Who's he?" Kurt asked, pointing to Laef. "Oh! You guys, this is my cousin Laef Linley. He's from England and he's moving in with us! He's gonna start at McKinley next week." Dani chirped, peeling away from Sam and grabbing his hand. "Well, welcome to McKinley Laef." Mr. Shue said, patting Laef on his back. Laef smiled and Dani turned to the rest of the Glee club. "You guys…I've missed you so much over the past year. Me and Laef were talking, and we want to sing a song to you guys, It's like his way of saying hello, and my way of saying that I've missed you guys." Dani said. "It's a song that Dani showed me, and I really like it. I hope you guys like it too." Laef said, smiling. Dani smiled at the band, and they started playing.

**A/N: More shortened lyrics! :P**

(Dani, _Laef_ Dani and Laef)

"Look up, the stars are fading  
>And I am still here, waiting to see you again<br>Be with you, my friend  
><em>When the moon is gone forever<br>I hope you're up there somewhere, I'll see you again  
>Be with you my friend<br>_  
>'Cause all the roads, they lead to where you are<br>_And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
><em>That's where you are…"

As they sang this, Dani started dancing with Sam, and Laef held his hand out to Mercedes, who smiled and accepted it, and they started dancing._  
><em>  
>"Let's spend tonight on top of the world<br>And we can do anything, we can be anything  
>I'll meet you tonight, on top of the world<br>As real as it seems, you're only in my dreams…"

The rest of the glee club joined in with the song, and they started dancing along with Dani, Sam, Laef, and Mercedes.

"**Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
>And we can do anything, we can be anything<br>I'll meet you tonight, on top of the world  
>As real as it seems, you're only in my dreams<br>**  
><em>My heart is empty without you<br>Sometimes you don't know what to do_  
>And I need you tonight, I'll fall asleep and it's alright<br>Close my eyes and I'll be by your side

**Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
>And we can do anything, we can be anything<br>I'll meet you tonight, on top of the world  
>As real as it seems, you're only in my dreams<br>**  
>Let's spend tonight on top of the world<br>(_On top of the world_)  
><em>As real as it seems<em>, you're only in my dreams..."

As the song finished, the glee club cheered, and Mr. Shue laughed, smiling. Dani's dad smiled, as he watched Dani hug Sam, and kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thar it is~! ^^ <strong>

**TT^T T I'm having writers block on the next chapter... :(**

**Any ideas?**


	8. The End

**Here it is, the final chapter~! ^_^**

**Hope you guys like it! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE  
><strong>

* * *

><p>08: The End<p>

After Sam and I had graduated, we both ended up going to colleges in Seattle. We got married and the entire Glee Club, Mr. Shue, and Emma, Even Coach Sylvester, was at our wedding, and it was one of the happiest days of my life. Nine months later I gave birth to our first child, Sean Evans. He has his father's green eyes, and blonde hair. He also has the same Trouty mouth that Sam has, and he learned to play guitar from him as well. A year later, I gave birth to our second child, Alice Evans. She has my mother's brunette hair, and Sam's green eyes, as well as a patch of freckles that we aren't sure where they came from. We stayed in Seattle, and we love it there.

My brother Eric was in the army with Finn, and he was killed while defending our country. He had actually saved Finn's life, along with the lives of some other soldiers. He got an honorable funeral, and he ended up receiving the Medal of Honor upon his death.

Laef graduated with the 2012 seniors, and he was happy. However, Rachel and Finn had a big fight, and broke up when she went to New York, Finn to the Army. Laef went to NYADA with Rachel, and the two fell in love. Rachel was able to achieve her dream of becoming a famous Broadway actress. They had three kids; Barbara, Jamie and Chris. Barbara is the same as Rachel-take no prisoners and fight-to-get-to-the-top kind of girl, with Barbara Streisand as her idol. Jamie is like a calmer version of her twin, and she loves to play the guitar, and she's more of a tomboy, with Stevie Nicks as an idol. Chris is like Laef, and he has the same blonde hair as well.

Santana and Brittany had a daughter, thanks to Artie, and they named her Whitney. Artie lives with them, and became like a brother to them, and Whitney is happy to have two moms and one dad. She has black hair and blue eyes, and she takes pride in being partially Latina, and to be a Lopez-Pierce. She has the same fierceness Santana has, as well as some ditzy moments like Brittany, and she is smart, like Artie, and she does wear glasses like him as well. She wants to become someone with power who can help fight for gay rights, and to maybe sing with it.

Quinn and Joe found each other and had a son, Nick. He's tall like Joe, and has Quinn's natural reddish hair and blue eyes, along with a patch of freckles from Joe's father. He has gotten himself charmed with Mary Chang, Mike and Tina's daughter. She loves to sing and dance, just like her parents. She has Tina's eyes and Mike's black hair. She aspires to be on Broadway, just like Rachel did, and like Rachel's daughter, Barbara, who is Mary's best friend.

Puck and Sugar got together, and had Brad and Ashley. Brad started to chase after Whitney, despite his father's warnings, he is like Puck and is a daredevil-lady-charmer, but he is also like Puck in staying true to the one he loves. Brad has ear-length brown hair and the same golden eyes as Sugar, and he also learned to play the guitar from Puck, and he was taught to sing by them as well. Ashley has the same golden-brown hair color as Sugar, and Puck's brown eyes. Ashley is Tone-Deaf like her mother, but she is an amazing singer. She's in a relationship with our son, Sean.

Kurt and Blaine adopted two kids from a pregnant teenager who couldn't care for the twins. Trent and Honey, and they couldn't be any happier with them. Trent has curly black hair, and blue eyes. Some think he's actually Blaine's son, because he's allot like him. Honey is like a girl version of Kurt. She's naturally a Soprano, and he wants to be a singer, and like Kurt, her idol is Patti LuPone. Honey has long brown hair and blue eyes. Kurt and Blaine still contact their mother with updates of the kids.

While Finn was at Boot Camp in Georgia, he met a girl, who he fell for, hard, almost harder than Rachel. She has short, pixie-cut black hair and bright, emerald green eyes that made him swoon. She took a while to get him, but when she did, she fell in love with him as well. Her name is Alisha, and she and Finn married. They had twin girls, Patricia Hudson and Parker Hudson. Parker is the tomboy. She learned the drums, from her father, and she learned to sing, but she also shared the fact that she couldn't really dance with her father. Patricia however, never sang. She could dance however, and she amazed people. Parker is in relationship with Chris, Laef and Rachel's son.

Mercedes is the biggest mystery. She had two boys, and she won't tell us who the father is. Kevin and Tommy Jones are her life though, and she's the happiest I've ever seen her. They have black hair, the same as their mother, and they each have blue eyes, along with light brown skin. They both are full of energy, and they are amazing performers. Tommy is in a relationship with Honey, Blaine and Kurt's daughter, and Kevin is infatuated with Emily Shuester.

Mr. Shue and Emma have a child as well, Emily Shuester. They had her about the same time that we had Sean. Emily has curly red hair, and brown eyes. She joined Glee club, which is still taught by her father, and she has the same type of innocence that Emma has, and she loves that all of our kids are now in the glee club. After the Glee Club's ten-year reunion, everyone wanted to move to Ohio, because they missed it. Rachel and Kurt still fly back and forth from and to New York, because of the occasional movie or Broadway play.

It seems like everyone's lives are falling together, and that we're all happy. But is that really the case? I still wonder, to this day, what Finn and Rachel fought about that caused them to break up, and I still wonder who Mercedes' baby daddy is. She hasn't said one word to anybody about who the father is, and we're all wondering why.

* * *

><p>-Third Person POV-<p>

"Hey Dani, Kurt, thanks for meeting me for some coffee." Mercedes said, as the three of them sat down at what used to be our usual booth at The Lima Bean. "It's no problem Mercy; we've been friends for a long time! I'll always have some time for you." Dani said, smiling. Kurt smiled and had a sip of his coffee. Mercedes flashed a smile and then sighed. "Dani, I wanted to talk to you two about the father of my boys." She said, as her smile faded. "Oh…what is it?" Dani asked, setting her coffee down. "He…He's dead. He's been dead now, ever since…ever since he and Finn were in the Army together." Mercedes said. "Wait…is their father…?" Kurt started. Mercedes nodded, and looked at Dani. "The boys' father…is your brother, Eric, Dani. He was killed soon after I told him. He was excited to be a father." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes…why didn't you just tell me?" Dani asked, setting her hand on top of Mercedes'. "I didn't know how. After Eric was killed, I was just so scared. I was scared of what would happen, and…and he wanted to tell you and your mother with me, when he would have come back…but he didn't." Mercedes said. Dani gave her a hug and smiled. "You know, I always thought they've looked sort of like Eric." Dani said with a smile on her face, as Mercedes and Kurt started laughing. "I'm serious, they have his eyes. Plus, I've noticed that Kevin is really like Eric." Dani said with a smile on her face. Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, he is. They both are. They have his eyes, for one thing. They have his personalities as well." Mercedes said, drinking some of her coffee. Kurt smiled. "Well, I for one think that your Tommy looks good with Honey. They are a wonderful couple." Kurt said happily. "Yeah, they are."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you all like the finale?<strong>

**Please review :) It's my last time asking for this story! :3  
><strong>


End file.
